Doki Doki
by faricaLucy
Summary: Akhirnya Elliot dan Eida berpacaran. Mau tahu kisah unik mereka yang baru pacaran pertama kali? Check it out!/AU, fluffy/RnR? :D


**DOKI DOKI**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning(s): AU, typo, fluffy, dll.**

**Summary: Akhirnya Elliot dan Eida berpacaran. Mau tahu kisah unik mereka yang baru pacaran pertama kali?**

**Check it out!**

**A/N: Hallo, readers! XD Akhir-akhir ini author lagi seneng buat fanfic yang fluffy-fluffy. :3 Haha, gak tahu kenapa lagi seneng sama cerita fluffy. Padahal si author galau mulu tiap hari, fufufu~ tapi temennya author ada yang bilang kalo tiap hari author selalu kelihatan berbunga-bunga. Berbunga-bunga karena apa ya? Tauk, ah! Gelep! =P**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu di Latowidge _Gakuen_ ada "sesuatu" yang baru. Lalu "sesuatu" itu sekarang menjadi sorotan dadakan oleh anak-anak di Latowidge _Gakuen_. "Sesuatu" itu adalah mereka—sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian. Pria pemilik mata biru itu melihat semuanya dengan gugup.

"Apa memang harus begini?" ujarnya pada gadis berambut _blond_ yang ada di sebelahnya.

"E-entahlah…" Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eida! Elliot! Selamat ya…!" Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak dari belakang. Merasa namanya disebut, kedua orang itu segera melihat ke belakang. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _caramel brown_ dengan _ponytail_ sedang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Ah, Sharon-_chan_!" ujar gadis berambut _blond_ itu sambil tersenyum.

"Eida, Elliot, selamat ya atas hubungan kalian!" kata Sharon sambil menyalami mereka berdua secara bersamaan. "Kudoakan semoga hubungan kalian tetap langgeng sampai jadi kakek-nenek!"

"Haha, terima kasih, Sharon-_chan_," ujar gadis berambut _caramel brown_ yang diketahui bernama Eida.

"Iya," sahut Sharon dengan sangat bahagia, lalu ia melirik ke arah pria yang ada di sebelah Eida. "Elliot, kau sama sekali tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?"

"Ha?" Pria yang bernama Elliot itu sedikit tersentak. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'. Dengan pelan Elliot melirik ke arah Eida, namun ketahuan olehnya. "Y-ya, terima kasih," ujarnya dengan canggung.

Sharon hanya tersenyum manis. Lalu tiba-tiba memeluk kedua orang sahabatnya itu. "Aah, kalian sudah jadian sekarang. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi! Kalian tahu, sepertinya aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia atas hubungan kalian!" ujar Sharon dengan sangat senang.

"Oh ya?" Elliot mulai terganggu akan perilaku Sharon.

"Ya!" balas Sharon dengan penuh semangat. Akhirnya Sharon melepaskan pelukannya itu. Ia terus saja tersenyum sampai ia melihat tangan kedua pasangan itu. "He-hei!" teriaknya agak histeris.

"Apa?" tanya Elliot bingung.

"Aduh, kalian apa-apaan sih!" Sharon mengambil salah satu tangan Eida lalu mengambil salah satu tangan lagi Elliot. "Kalian harus berpegangan tangan," lanjutnya dengan wajah _innocent_ sambil menyatukan kedua tangan mereka. Sontak wajah Eida maupun Elliot memerah.

"Nah, sudah dulu, ya! Aku mau menemui Break. Nikmati masa pacaran kalian. Bye…!" ujar Sharon yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

"I-iya," sahut Eida dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo kita ke kelasmu!" ujar Elliot sambil mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Eida. Tentu saja hal ini membuat wajah Eida semakin memerah.

"Ba-baik…"

Mereka pun bersama-sama berjalan menuju kelas Eida. Eida dan Elliot memang berada di kelas yang berbeda. Jadi, sebagai cowok yang baik, Elliot mengantar Eida lebih dulu ke kelas, setelah itu baru dia pergi sendiri ke kelasnya.

* * *

Sepeninggal Elliot, Eida langsung dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya. Di antaranya adalah si kembar Alice dan Alyss, Lottie, dan juga Echo. Eida yang kaget dengan terbata-bata ia bertanya, "A-ada apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran?" Pertanyaan pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Alice dengan wajah polosnya, membuat wajah Eida kembali memerah.

"I-itu…"

"Bagaimana cara Elliot memperlakukanmu?" Pertanyaan kedua yang dikeluarkan oleh Alyss, tak kalah membuat wajah Eida memerah.

"Apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan bersama?"

"Bagaimana cara Elliot menembakmu?"

Berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temannya itu membuat Eida semakin bingung untuk menjawab. Bagaimana tidak. Baru saja ia hendak menjawab pertanyaan yang satu, sudah dilemparkan pertanyaan yang lain. _Poor_ Eida…

"A-aku—"

"Eida Vessalius!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu.

"E-Elliot-_kun_?"

Ternyata yang berteriak itu adalah Elliot. Dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, Elliot mencoba memasuki kerumunan itu dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Eida. Eida yang kaget hanya mengikuti Elliot. Merekapun pergi ke luar kelas diiringi dengan seruan dari teman-teman mereka.

"Cie! Cie! Cie! Berdua aja nih!"

"Wah, mau mojok, ya? Fufufu…" teriak Lottie yang membuat dua orang sejoli itu memerah.

Ya, tentu saja. Tebakan Lottie memang benar. Elliot menarik tangan Eida sampai mereka berada di koridor dekat perpustakaan sekolah. Di sana memang cukup sepi. Jadi mereka bisa leluasa berduaan, cie.

Elliot melepaskan jari-jarinya dari pergelangan tangan Eida. Dengan memberanikan diri, Eida mulai membuka suara. "A-ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Elliot yang membuat Eida bingung.

"Lalu kenapa Elliot-_kun_ menarikku ke sini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya merindukanmu," sahut Elliot dengan tersipu malu. Padahal mereka baru saja terpisah selama 3 menit. Oke, namanya juga orang yang lagi lamaran—eh, kasmaran maksudnya. Tentu saja jawaban Elliot barusan membuat wajah Eida kembali memerah.

"Di sini se-sepi ya…" Eida berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Padahal bunyi detak jantungnya terdengar cukup jelas.

"Y-_yeah_… Wajar saja soalnya dekat dengan perpustakan," sahut Elliot sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ya elah, sama-sama menutupi kegugupan rupanya. "Tadi diapain sama mereka?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Mereka hanya bertanya, kok," ujar Eida.

"Oh, tadi aku sempat khawatir. Kirain mereka ngelakuin sesuatu yang aneh."

**BLUSH!** Wajah Eida semakin memerah. Tumben Elliot _so sweet_ banget.

"E-Elliot-_kun_ tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka bermaksud baik kok."

Hanya perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk membuat jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat satu sama lain. Elliot sedikit mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Eida. Ekor matanya melirik tangan Eida yang tepat di sebelah tangannya. Eida juga melakukan hal yang sama. Perlahan-lahan Elliot mendekatkan tangannya dengan tangan Eida. Berusaha untuk menggapainya lalu menggenggamnya.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Suasana di sana sangat hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi detak jantung mereka berdua. Semakin lama rona merah pada wajah mereka semakin terlihat jelas. Oke, sedikit lagi Elliot berhasil menggapai tangan Eida.

"A-ano, permisi…"

Elliot dan Eida kaget bukan kepayang. Rasanya beban akibat dag-dig-dug mereka lepas begitu saja. Ternyata suara yang telah mengusik mereka berasal dari Sharon.

"Aah… Sharon-_chan_," tegur Eida.

"Maaf ya kalau aku mengganggu acara kalian," ujar Sharon sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Eida dengan senyum yang disertai tolehan cuek oleh Elliot. Elliot melipat kedua tangannya. Sepertinya dia kesal karena saat-saat romantisnya diganggu oleh gadis berambut _caramel brown_ itu.

"Aku sedang mencari Break. Tadi aku ke kelasnya tapi dianya tidak ada. Lalu kata Liam, Break ada di perpustakaan. Aku pun menyusulnya, tapi ternyata Break juga tidak ada di sini," terang Sharon mencoba meredakan kekesalan Elliot yang sangat tertera di wajahnya. "Nah, silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian!"

'_Mana bisa dilanjutkan dengan mudah!'_ singgung Elliot dalam hati.

Sharon yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Elliot, dengan santainya ia menarik paksa salah satu tangan Elliot yang dia lipatkan. Lalu menarik juga tangan Eida. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, Sharon menyatukan tangan kedua orang itu. Tentu saja diberi sambutan wajah merah oleh keduanya.

"Nah, selamat tinggal!" teriak Sharon sambil dadah-dadah ke arah Elliot dan Eida. Keduanya hanya senyum malu-malu. Kedua tangan yang telah disatukan Sharon itu enggan mereka lepaskan, justru semakin mereka eratkan. Sampai pada akhirnya bel berbunyi.

**TET! TET! TEEET!**

Mau tidak mau kedua tangan itu harus berpisah juga.

* * *

Elliot dan Eida masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Eida duduk di bangkunya dalam keadaan senyum sumringah. Untunglah sang guru yang telah memulai pelajaran tidak menyadari hal ini sama sekali.

"Hei, Eida…!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Eida dengan berbisik. Tapi karena perasaan Eida sedang bersemi-semi, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

"Ei-da!" panggilnya lagi. Dan lagi, Eida sama sekali tidak mendengar.

"Hoi, Eida!" Akhirnya untuk panggilan ketiga, Eida mendengarnya.

Eida menoleh pada gadis di belakangnya yang memanggilnya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bertanya padamu tentang hubunganmu dengan Elliot," ujar gadis itu dengan berbisik. Sesekali gadis itu melirik ke arah sang guru untuk memastikan keadaan aman terkendali (?).

"Oh. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" balas Eida juga dengan berbisik.

"Sekarang kau berpacaran dengannya. Apakah dia ada memberimu sesuatu? Seperti cincin misalnya?"

"Hmm… Belum," jawab Eida polos.

Gadis yang namanya disamarkan itu tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana bisa? Kalian kan pacaran…" Hmm, sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Elliot dan sekarang dia _**jealous**_ sama Eida.

Seandainya Eida bukanlah anak yang lugu, polos, dan baik hati, pasti ia akan menjawab: "_Terserah gue dong! Masalah buat loe?"_ Tapi sayang sekali semua itu hanya mimpi. Eida yang nyata hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lembut dan polos, "Hari ini adalah hari pertama kami. Ja-jadi, aku rasa Elliot-_kun_ akan memberiku sesuatu di lain hari."

"Oh, ya?" Sepertinya gadis itu tidak puas dengan jawaban Eida. Ia kembali memancing Eida. "Tapi seharusnya Elliot langsung memberimu sesuatu—entah itu cincin atau apa di hari pertama kalian!"

"A-ano, Mary… Menurutku, hal itu tidak harus."

Gadis itu yang namanya tidak disamarkan lagi—Mary, semakin geram dengan jawaban Eida. Ia semakin menuntut. "Artinya Elliot sama sekali tidak sayang padamu!"

Eida tersentak mendengar perkataan Mary. Hatinya kesal tapi bisa disembunyikan dengan baik olehnya. "Maaf, Mary. Tapi kau salah besar. Elliot-_kun_ sangat menyayangiku. Dia mengkhawatirkan dan merindukanku. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan sesuatu benda atau hal-hal muluk darinya. Cukup dengan Elliot-_kun_ selalu berada di sisiku, mempercayaiku, dan menjagaku aku sudah sangat senang. Aku sangat tahu betapa berartinya diriku di hadapannya. Jadi, kau jangan mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu lagi padaku," sahut Eida panjang lebar dengan wajah datar yang ia pinjam sebentar dari Echo.

"Nona Vessalius, ada pertanyaan?" Tiba-tiba sang guru bertanya pada Eida. Eida sontak kaget dan dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada, _Sensei_…"

"Baiklah. Jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, kerjakan soal-soal yang ada di halaman 239!" perintah sang guru kepada para muridnya. Murid-murid pun langsung membuka buku dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang diperintahkan oleh sang guru.

Mary melihat Eida dengan sangat kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kalah oleh gadis yang sifatnya kekanak-kanakan seperti Eida? Hah, mungkin saja.

* * *

**TET! TET! TEEET!**

Setelah mengikuti beberapa jam pelajaran, bel pun berbunyi tanda istirahat. Elliot segera membereskan mejanya dan dengan buru-buru pergi ke kelas Eida.

Sesampainya di kelas Eida, Eida baru saja ingin keluar dari kelas. Mereka berdua pun berpapasan di pintu.

"Ah, Elliot-_kun_…" seru Eida yang sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan Elliot.

"Ayo…" ujar Elliot sambil menarik tangan Eida.

"Ke mana?"

"Kantin. Kau tidak lapar?"

"A-aku tidak lapar. Apa kau lapar, Elliot-_kun_?"

"Hn. Cukup lapar," ujar Elliot sambil memegangi perutnya.

Eida tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya. "Baiklah. Akan kutemani."

"Yah, seharusnya memang begitu," kata Elliot sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Eida. Eida yang melihatnya hanya tersipu malu. Sedangkan seseorang yang nge-_fan_ berat dengan Elliot akan teriak-teriak, _"OH, MY GOD! Elliot cakep banget! Unyu deh!"_

"Oh, ya, tadi Mary mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padaku." Eida mulai manja, ssaaaaahh.

"Oh, ya? Apa yang dia katakan?"

Mereka berdua terus berjalan di koridor sambil berpegangan tangan. Entah sadar atau tidak, banyak murid yang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka ketika mereka lewat.

"Mary bilang Elliot-_kun_ sama sekali tidak sayang padaku karena belum memberiku sesuatu—misalnya cincin atau apapun."

**DEG!** Elliot tercekat. Hatinya membara. Elliot mulai marah. "Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Sepertinya sesudah ini Elliot akan mencari Mary lalu membentaknya kurang lebih selama 3 jam.

"Aku bilang kalau aku tidak menginginkan semuanya itu. Dengan adanya Elliot-_kun_ di sisiku, mempercayaiku, dan menjagaku, aku akan merasa sangat senang." Eida mulai gugup dalam ceritanya. "Aku sangat tahu bagaimana pentingnya diriku bagi Elliot-_kun_. Jadi, aku rasa cincin ataupu barang-barang lainnya tidak terlalu penting."

Hati Elliot mencelos mendengar penjelasan Eida. Sungguh lembut dan baik sifat kekasihnya. Elliot mensyukurinya dalam hati dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan membahagian Eida selamanya.

"Y-ya… Itu benar," kata Elliot dengan canggung. Pengakuan secara tidak langsung dari kekasihnya itu membuatnya tidak tahu harus berkata dan berekspresi seperti apa. Yang jelas dia sangat senang. "Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik, Eida. Makanya aku… aku… me—"

"Hoi! Pasangan baru ya?" Lagi-lagi seseorang memanggil mereka dari belakang. Mereka berdua pun segera menoleh.

"Break?" Elliot menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baru tahu, ya?" Elliot menyeringai. Senyum kemenangan?

"_Yeah_, begitulah. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau Sharon tidak cerita," ujar Break sambil mengambil permen dari kantong celananya dan membuka bungkusnya.

Elliot dan Eida hanya melihatnya dengan bingung. "Masih suka makan permen, Break?" tanya Elliot ketika Break mulai menggigiti permennya.

Elliot hanya tersenyum mendengarnya lalu berkata, "Seseorang memberiku permen ini."

Elliot dan Eida hanya ber-oh-ria.

**KRAUK! KRAUK!** "Oh, ya, selamat atas hubungan kalian berdua," ujar Break sambil terus menggigiti permennya. Elliot merutuk dalam hati, _dia ikhlas gak sih ngucapinnya!_ "Semoga hubungan kalian lancar terus _aka_ langgeng," lanjutnya lagi. Masih dalam keadaan menggigiti permennya.

"Ya, terima kasih," kata Elliot yang diikuti bungkukan terima kasih Eida. "Kau sendiri kapan?"

"Apanya?" Break mulai sibuk sendiri.

"Kapan ngikutin jejak gue?!" Elliot jengkel _plus_ dongkol.

"Kapan? Entahlah…"

"BREAAAK!" Suara melengking dari belakang Break terdengar dengan merdu.

"Ah, dia datang," ujar Break dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Sharon-_chan_?" gumam Eida ketika melihat Sharon berlari di belakang Break. Sepertinya Sharon sedang marah.

"Ah, aku harus pergi—maksudku, kabur sekarang. Bye…" kata Break yang langsung melenggang pergi.

"XERXES BREAK! KEMBALIKAN PERMENKU YANG KAU AMBIL SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Sharon lagi. Ternyata permen yang dimakan Break tadi adalah milik Sharon.

Elliot hanya menghela nafas melihat Break dan Sharon. _Sepertinya aku tahu alasan Break belum yakin untuk mengikuti jejakku_, batin Elliot. Eida pun hanya melongo melihat tingkah Break dan Sharon itu. Ckckck.

"Hm, _'seseorang memberiku permen ini'_, lucu juga," gumam Elliot.

"A-apa, Elliot-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo ke kantin," kata Elliot yang diikuti gerakan menarik tangan Eida.

* * *

Setelah berjam-jam di lingkungan sekolah, murid-murid Latowidge _Gakuen_ sudah bisa menghirup udara tenang saat ini. Ya, waktunya jam pulang!

Terlihat di koridor sekolah, sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian itu—tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Elliot dan Eida, berjalan berdua menuju parkiran sekolah. Sebagai kekasih yang akan selalu menjaga Eida, Elliot memiliki tugas baru yaitu sebagai tukang ojek—menjemput dan mengantar Eida.

"Oh, ya, Eida…"

Belum lagi mereka sampai ke parkiran, Elliot menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"Ya?"

"Hmm… A-ano, kau bisa menutup matamu sejenak, Eida?" pinta Elliot dengan wajah memerah.

"Eeh?"

"Tutuplah matamu," kata Elliot yang langsung dilaksanakan Eida.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!** Jantung Eida kembali berdetak kencang, sudah untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Eida. _Apa yang sedang Elliot-kun lakukan? Mengapa aku harus menutup mataku?_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Eida bisa merasakan deru nafas Elliot di wajahnya. Eida juga merasakan tangan Elliot di pundaknya. Bahkan detakan jantung Elliot, sangat bisa ia rasakan. Jangan-jangan… Elliot hendak menciumnya?

Wajah Eida kembali memerah ketika memikirkan kalimat barusan. _Elliot-kun mau me-menciumku? Ti-tidak mungkin! Ta-tapi… Nafasnya…_ Eida menghitung dalam hati. _Satu_. _Dua_. _Tiga_. _Empat_. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa di pipinya, keningnya, hidungnya, kelopak matanya, ataupun bibirnya. Apa benar Elliot hendak menciumnya?

"Nah, silahkan buka matamu," kata Elliot. Hati Eida mencelos, ternyata Elliot sama sekali tidak menciumnya.

Perlahan-lahan Eida membuka kelopak matanya. Penglihatan yang pertama kali ia tangkap adalah Elliot yang sedang tersenyum salting. Membuat Eida semakin penasaran.

"Lihat di lehermu."

"Hn?" Eida segera melihat ke lehernya—semampunya. Dan yang benar saja, kalung mungil berlian bergambar kucing tergantung di lehernya. Oh, ternyata tadi Elliot memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya! "I-ini—"

"Kalung berlian untuk kekasihku yang sangat baik," ujar Elliot dengan malu-malu.

Eida terharu melihatnya. Refleks, Eida segera memeluk Elliot—kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai itu. "Terima kasih, Elliot-_kun_!" seru Eida.

"Y-ya…" Elliot pun membalas pelukan Eida dengan sedikit malu-malu. Elliot kebanyakan malu-malu kali ini. "Semoga kau suka."

"Sangat! Sangat suka! Terima kasih!"

Elliot hanya tersenyum simpul akan kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya harapan Eida mengenai ciuman dari Elliot itu harus disimpan dulu. Yang penting Elliot berada di sisinya, mempercayainya, dan menjaganya, itu sudah cukup bukan? Jadi, selamat berbahagia!

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aye, aye, akhirnya kelar juga! XD**

**Bagaimana pendapat readers? Apakah fluffy-nya terasa? Atau mungkin tidak? Saya berharap semoga fluffy-nya sangat terasa. ^^**

**Awalnya saya ingin menyisipkan Break/Sharon di sini. (Maklum, pairing favorit saya). Tapi tidak jadi karena kehilangan (?) ide. Jadi maafkan saya kalau part Break dan Sharon tadi terlihat sangat aneh. (_ _)**

**Selama penulisan fanfic ini dan fanfic WHATEVER (silahkan dicek di akun collab saya =D *promosi*), saya belajar banyak hal dalam penulisan. Syukurlah, sepertinya saya sudah bisa kembali mengingat gaya menulis saya yang sempat hiatus setengah tahun kemarin. =="**

**Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^ Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian untuk fanfic ini.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! XD**


End file.
